


Do Que Fugaku Desconfia (ItaSasu)

by AuroraGemini



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Incest, ItaSasu - Freeform, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Sibling Incest, Uchiha Itachi Lives, Uke Uchiha Sasuke
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini
Summary: Diferente de outros irmãos mais velhos, Itachi jamais reclamaria de não ter um quarto só para si. Dividir aquele cômodo com Sasuke, afinal, era um de seus maiores deleites, ainda que Fugaku não parecesse confortável com a situação.[ ItaSasu | Yaoi | UN | Oneshot | Incesto | Não-Canônico | 18+ ]
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51
Collections: ItaSasu





	Do Que Fugaku Desconfia (ItaSasu)

**Author's Note:**

> Oi!  
> Essa é uma história que contém INCESTO.  
> Portanto, peço que quem não gosta da ideia, não leia (e que, na medida do possível, também não me leve a mal - é só um ship como qualquer outro).
> 
> Além disso, é Yaoi (homem com homem), e bastante explícita.  
> Enfim, todos os avisos foram dados, agradeço a compreensão!  
> E boa leitura.
> 
> *obs.: todos os personagens nesta história têm dezoito anos ou mais. :)

— Estou em casa. — Itachi falou, para ninguém em particular, ao abrir o _shoji_ de sua residência.

Fechou a porta leve atrás de si, sentindo as gotas de suor que escorriam em sua pele sob as vestes ninjas. Estava aliviado de estar em casa, era sempre bom retornar após uma missão. Tirou as sandálias, deixando-as no vestíbulo e subiu os pequenos degraus que levavam à sala. Fugaku estava de costas, compenetrado ao analisar a correspondência.

— Olá, _otou-san._ — cumprimentou. Fugaku murmurou um “olá" ao fitá-lo brevemente por cima dos ombros e, então, voltou a ler os papéis.

O filho seguiu seu caminho pelo cômodo, indo em direção ao corredor que levava aos quartos.

— Itachi. — a voz de seu pai soou através da sala, ele havia erguido os olhos das cartas que analisava e fitava o primogênito.

Interrompeu seu deslocamento.

— Sim, _otou-san?_

— Eu e sua mãe estamos pensando em reformar a casa. Já faz muito tempo desde que fizemos adaptações, você ainda era um bebê... Ela já está ficando pequena e apertada para nós quatro.

— _Hm,_ você acha? — Itachi indagou, tirando os cabelos úmidos de suor que caíam no rosto.

— ... Acho. — o pai falou. Um sorriso de canto tomou seus lábios finos, animação aparecendo no rosto levemente enrugado e sempre sisudo. — O que acha de ter um quarto só para você?

Surpreso com a questão, as sobrancelhas de Itachi se levantaram apenas levemente e então os lábios se curvaram em um sorriso cheio de ardil. Ali estava seu pai, animado ao oferecê-lo o que, provavelmente, era o sonho de todo irmão mais velho. Itachi já passava dos vinte anos, era mais do que provável que gostaria de ter um quarto apenas para si, certo?

— Não vejo necessidade, _otou-san. —_ respondeu e seus olhos se estreitaram com o sorriso que abriu nos lábios. — Não me importo de dividir com Sasuke.

O sorriso no lábio do patriarca morreu, sua sobrancelhas franzindo com a surpresa da recusa.

— Não se importa?

— Não. Agora que Sasuke é _jōnin_ também _,_ estamos sempre em missão, quase não dividimos o quarto. Não há porque construir mais um aposento.

— Se está dizendo isso porque acha que não temos como arcar com os gastos, não há com o que se preocupar… — Fugaku comentou, estudando o filho. Trajava suas vestes ANBU e estava suado da missão, mas fora isso não trazia qualquer resquício de sujeira, machucados, ou coisa do tipo. Itachi era praticamente intocável.

— Não é por conta dos gastos. — o filho explicou. — Apenas não vejo necessidade, estamos confortáveis assim. Se você e mamãe quiserem muito fazê-lo, fiquem à vontade, mas acredito que Sasuke também dirá que não é necessário.

Explicou enfim, começando a voltar-se em direção ao quarto, seus olhos afiados de cílios longos fitando uma última vez o pai em seu _kimono_ azul.

— Algo mais, _otou-san_?

Fugaku não parecia muito feliz, tinha os lábios crispados em uma expressão incomodada.

— Não.

— Estarei no meu quarto se precisar.

Dizendo isto, saiu em direção ao corredor, deixando na sala o chefe da casa. Apenas deixou seus passos o guiarem em direção à porta do cômodo que, desde o nascimento de Sasuke, dividia com o irmão. Fugaku claramente não havia ficado satisfeito com a resposta, já que ela havia, provavelmente, fomentado as preocupações do homem quanto à vida amorosa do primogênito.

Sua mãe vivia perguntando a ele sobre namoradas, se tinha interesse em garotas e até mesmo se já havia beijado. Dizia que havia sonhado com netinhos, comentava sobre outros membros do clã se casando, trazia as filhas de suas amigas para virem tomar café em casa nos dias em que o filho estava de folga. Quanto ao pai, de maneiras indiretas e sutis, dava a entender que estava ali para “qualquer papo de homem” que Itachi quisesse falar, insinuava que ele teria liberdade de trazer garotas para casa e qualquer outra coisa que desejasse, pois era adulto e já estava na idade de se relacionar.

Todas essas observações eram recebidas e respondidas com a gentileza e educação de sempre, sem dar qualquer informação sobre sua vida romântica ou sexual. Discrição era uma das características mais marcantes do primogênito e ele sabia sair de qualquer conversa desagradável ou inconveniente com elegância singular.

E assim agindo, via seus pais, dia após dia, mais preocupados com sua solteirice.

———

Itachi lia, confortavelmente recostado na cabeceira da cama. A noite estava quente e o _shoji_ aberto, lá fora ele podia vez as copas das árvores sutilmente iluminadas pelos postes de rua.

Estava de banho tomado, vestindo calça e camiseta simples, o cabelo caindo liso e macio sobre os ombros e o travesseiro. Passava os olhos negros calmamente sobre as linhas quando ouviu as exclamações típicas vindas da sala, abafadas pela porta fechada do quarto.

— … já falou sobre isso, e eu já disse que não me candidatarei para a polícia. — Sasuke abria a porta, a mão sobre a maçaneta, porém dando-lhe as costas ainda ao olhar pelo corredor na direção da sala, respondendo o pai. — Pare de fazer planos em meu nome e talvez não tenha que passar por isso toda vez. — ele falou por fim, ácido, entrando para o quarto com o semblante fechado e batendo a porta atrás de si.

A voz de Fugaku soou abafada da sala ao dizer “ _E não bata a porta!”,_ ao que Sasuke apenas bufou, andando sobre o chão de madeira e jogando seus pertences em cima da cama. Itachi soltou o ar pelo nariz em um riso abafado e fitou o irmão mais novo:

— Brigando com papai outra vez?

Olhos negros irritados o esquadrinharam, mas seu sorriso não morreu e nem diminuiu.

— Disse à Inabi que eu entraria para a polícia e agora está cobrando meu alistamento. — Sasuke começou a desfazer as fivelas que prendiam as bolsas e apetrechos ninja ao uniforme sem qualquer gentileza, depositando-os sobre a cama. Tinha um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. — Faz planos sem me consultar e quer que eu o obedeça apenas para não manchar sua imagem no clã. — bufou irritado.

— Você sabe como ele é. Muito tradicional.

— É problema dele, não meu. — Sasuke era irritadiço e genioso, e sua relação com o patriarca havia se tornado absolutamente infernal com o passar dos anos. Todo o receio e vontade de agradar que nutria quando criança havia evoluído para insolência e indiferença com a chegada da vida adulta. — Quero que ele pare de se meter na minha vida.

Itachi fechou o livro, pousando-o sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Sasuke livrou-se das sandálias sujas de terra - ele sempre entrava em casa com os pés sujos e deixava a mãe completamente alucinada - e então tirou a camiseta de qualquer jeito por cima da cabeça, jogando-a no chão e alongou os braços ao sair em direção à varanda. O mais velho acompanhou seus movimentos, observando suas costas desnudas.

— Está quente hoje, não? — ouviu Sasuke dizer de lá de fora.

— Muito.

Sasuke se virou, estudando o primogênito ao se recostar contra o guarda-corpo. Em seu abdômen magro e torneado as luzes resplandeciam ao tocar as pequenas gotas de suor.

— Papai disse que vai reformar a casa. Perguntou se quero um quarto para mim. — Itachi falou de supetão.

Sasuke arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas, um de seus gestos mais comuns.

— E você…?

— Disse que não era necessário. — Itachi respondeu bem-humorado e Sasuke bufou com irritação, balançando a cabeça em uma reprovação silenciosa.— Porém, ele não ficou nada feliz.

— O que ele quer com isso?

— Não sei… — Itachi estudou as próprias unhas, cruzando as pernas relaxadamente. Tinha sempre um ar sofisticado e elegante, não importava o que fizesse. — Acho que quer que eu arrume uma namorada e a traga para dormir aqui. — gracejou.

Da varanda, ouviu Sasuke grunhir. Então o mais novo voltou para dentro, parando junto ao batente, esmiuçando-o com seus olhos tão negros.

— Você não faria isso. — falou, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo.

Itachi podia sentir o ciúmes se recrudescendo nele, e não pôde evitar de rir. Sasuke era muito possessivo.

— Não, Sasuke, não faria. — respondeu, vendo-o relaxar um pouco as sobrancelha tão duramente franzidas. — Sabe que só tenho olhos para você.

— _Hn. —_ Ele respondeu, o rubor invadindo suas faces, mas não desfez a carranca.

— Ora, não diga que está bravo comigo. Eu disse que não queria outro quarto, afinal. — o mais velho falou, sua vez de contrair as sobrancelhas, ainda que um riso leve brincasse maroto em seus lábios. Adorava ver Sasuke irritado.

— … Não estou bravo. — respondeu, mas tinha na face aquele bico emburrado de sempre.

— Ande, deite-se aqui então. — Itachi falou, batendo ao seu lado no colchão, chamando o irmão para perto. — Mostre que não está irritado comigo. — provocou.

Ainda que sisudo, Sasuke obedeceu, lentamente caminhando para perto da cama e sentando-se ao lado do irmão, e então deitando-se ao lado dele. Estava quieto, e não fez qualquer menção de tocá-lo, sentindo o cheiro de xampu dos cabelos longos quando Itachi se virou para fitá-lo, apoiando-se em um dos cotovelos. Sentiu os dedos longos do mais velho entrarem em seus cabelos, passando a percorrer os fios, e o hálito quente contra a lateral do rosto, tão perto que estavam.

— Não se preocupe com o _otou-san_. — Itachi falou baixo contra seu ouvido, e o mais novo sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. — É um _prazer_ para mim dividir o quarto com você, Sasuke.

Dizendo isso, curvou-se sobre ele, depositando um beijo demorado em seu pescoço alvo. Sasuke permaneceu parado, mas fechou os olhos, aproveitando aquela carícia. Logo sentiu os lábios que tocavam sua pele leve e lentamente começarem uma série de beijos desde a orelha até a curva do ombro. Seu pomo-de-adão subiu e desceu, e ele inalou o ar, inebriando-se com o cheiro dos cabelos do irmão.

Roçando a ponta do nariz sobre a pele lisa, Itachi sentiu Sasuke estremecer e riu consigo mesmo. Ajeitou-se, colocando-se sobre ele, e por um instante olhos negros se encontraram. Sasuke tinha as faces levemente coradas, os cabelos bagunçados e uma expressão mista de prazer e incômodo que fez o mais velho sorrir involuntariamente. Ele se abaixou, capturando a boca do irmão, e o contato das peles macias lançou arrepios pelos corpos de ambos. Os lábios roçaram proporcionando aquela leve e familiar sensação de prazer, e então a língua quente de Itachi pediu passagem, prontamente concedida.

Beijaram-se lentamente, as línguas em uma dança sinuosa e sensual, encaixando-se perfeitamente como sempre faziam, habituados como estavam um com o outro. Sasuke mordiscou o lábio inferior do mais velho quando as bocas se afastaram levemente, então passou a mão pela nuca do outro e, embrenhando a mão nos longos cabelos, aprofundou o beijo mais uma vez.

Aproximaram-se mais, colando os corpos. Itachi podia sentir o calor do corpo de Sasuke através de sua camiseta, e onde ela havia subido levemente, seu abdômen inferior roçava diretamente contra a pele exposta do mais novo. O pano mole da calça se levantou quando seu membro começou a fica ereto, e ajeitando-se entre as pernas do parceiro, sentiu que com o pênis do outro ocorria o mesmo. Movimentou-se levemente, friccionando sua pelve contra a de Sasuke, a sensação do tecido raspando contra a pele sensível e a dureza do outro aumentando seu tesão.

— O _tou-san_ vai escutar… — Sasuke sussurrou contra seus lábios, sôfrego com o prazer ao sentir a pressão contra o meio de suas pernas.

Itachi apenas interrompeu o beijo, indiferente às preocupações do outro, descendo os lábios pelo lado do rosto de Sasuke, então para seu pescoço, clavícula e peitoral. Um das mãos subiu e passou a acariciar levemente o mamilo, fazendo movimentos circulares enquanto com a boca ele sugava o outro levemente. Ouviu Sasuke grunhir acima de si, passando a mão por seus cabelos, e então desceu mais, plantando uma trilha de beijos sobre o abdômen definido, ocasionalmente sugando a pele com leveza, até chegar nos vincos que formavam um _v_ levando ao cós da calça.

O mais velho se ergueu um pouco, fitando o irmão descabelado deitado sobre o colchão, e seus dedos encontraram o elástico do uniforme e colocaram-se para dentro dele. Sasuke o encarava com aqueles olhos tão negros, os lábios entreabertos e as faces com um leve rubor, e arqueou as costas quando sentiu o tecido ser puxado, levando junto a roupa de baixo, deslizando suavemente através de suas coxas e pernas até sair nos pés. Estava completamente nu. As mãos do mais velho alisaram a lateral de suas coxas e nádegas com firmeza, e então ele se abaixou em direção ao membro ereto e pulsante.

Sasuke sentiu os dedos se fecharem ao redor da base do pênis. Ele começou por baixo, pelos testículos lambendo-os levemente, com suavidade, depositando beijos em sua virilha e depois na parte de baixo. Suavemente, sua língua subiu e desceu por sua extensão, umedecendo o pênis com a saliva.

Quando chegou à ponta, lambeu-a lentamente uma vez, lançando um arrepio eletrizante pelo corpo do mais novo. Os lábios macios se abriram e encontrarem sua glande, e Sasuke suspirou de prazer com o toque úmido. Embrenhou os dedos nos cabelos negros e longos, segurando-os para cima enquanto sentia Itachi descer colocando-o na boca por inteiro. A língua acariciava sua extensão toda, fazendo movimentos circulares sobre seu membro, a ponta encostando levemente contra a garganta quando ele chegou até o final e depois subiu, acariciando-o também na volta. Seus lábios se fecharam sobre a glande, encostando-se contra a extremidade da onde saía o líquido transparente, fruto do prazer.

Sasuke afundou mais as mãos, puxando levemente os cabelos e arqueando as costas ao sentir Itachi descer novamente, daquela vez deslizando com mais facilidade sobre a superfície molhada. Sua cabeça subiu e desceu por toda extensão, aumentando e diminuindo a pressão que aplicava e Sasuke arfou quando o sentiu uma mão tocá-lo no períneo simultaneamente, massageando-o lentamente antes de fechar os dedos sobre seus testículos, começando a apertá-los suavemente.

O mais novo afundou no travesseiro, fechando os olhos e contorcendo levemente o corpo com aquelas sensações de prazer simultâneas. A língua o acariciava incansável e a mão na base o segurava e masturbava com precisão e firmeza, deixando-o desnorteado. Sasuke arqueou as costas e puxou mais o cabelo do irmão, sentindo-o subir e descer mais várias vezes. Sua respiração saía entrecortada, curta e rápida e um calor intenso tomou todo seu corpo. Sentiu Itachi chupá-lo até o final mais uma vez e gemeu rouco ao sentir as ondas eletrizantes que percorriam seu corpo, encontrando-se no ventre, fechando-se sobre seu membro impossivelmente duro.

Sasuke jogou o quadril para cima involuntariamente e gemeu ao sentir o choque do orgasmo arrebata-lo, fazendo o líquido despejar-se internamente e vazar pela glande para dentro da boca do mais velho que o chupava com dedicação. Itachi permaneceu ali e aguardou pacientemente a ejaculação terminar, sentindo o líquido encher sua boca, quente e viscoso. Lentamente, deslizou a cabeça para cima, desvencilhando-se de Sasuke.

O mais novo arquejava, o peito subindo e descendo, uma leve camada de suor cobrindo seu corpo perfeitamente torneado, o tom corado das bochechas mais evidente após aquela onda de prazer. Engoliu o líquido, um sorriso tomando seus lábios ao contemplar Sasuke naquela posição completamente entregue. Tirou a própria camiseta calmamente e então a calça, segurou as canelas do irmão, que ainda se recuperava. Olhos febris e lânguidos o estudaram quando ele ergueu as pernas do outro para cima, abrindo-o diante de si.

Sasuke manteve as pernas curvadas e para cima, observando enquanto Itachi se colocava em frente à sua entrada e sentiu quando ele roçou o pênis contra aquela área sensível do ânus. Mas o mais velho não o penetrou; molhou os próprios dedos com uma quantidade generosa de saliva, vendo o líquido grosso e viscoso se espalhar na mão e levou-a até o orifício, colocando primeiro um dedo para dentro, depois dois.

Sasuke se contraiu um pouco, apertando os dedos do outro involuntariamente, mas logo relaxou, sentindo, aos poucos, o movimento de ir e vir deixar seu canal mais brando e preparado. Os dedos entravam e saíam, primeiro devagar, depois ganhando velocidade ao ficarem mais úmidos e o ânus mais dilatado. O mais novo tinha os lábios entreabertos e respirava rapidamente, as faces afogueadas e Itachi sentia seu membro levemente dolorido por aquela dureza que se conservava há tempo.

Foi e voltou mais alguma vezes e ao sentir Sasuke preparado o suficiente, tirou os dedos de dentro, massageando algumas vezes seu próprio membro e colocando-se novamente em frente à entrada.

Levando um dedo da outra mão em frente ao rosto, fez um sinal de “silêncio" ao estender o indicador em frente à boca. Sasuke apenas anuiu silenciosamente, uma expressão levemente aborrecida e envergonhada tomando seu rosto, mas não reclamou. Sentiu a extremidade de Itachi tocá-lo e, então, lentamente adentrar seu canal, expandindo-o conforme se colocava para dentro.

Grunhiu, de dor e de prazer, e comprimindo os dentes, enfiou o rosto no travesseiro. Ouviu Itachi soltar uma risada baixa, entrecortada por sua respiração errática, enquanto o penetrava mais fundo. Quando se colocou por inteiro, o Uchiha mais velho suspirou, permitindo-se sentir aquele momento, fitando o encontro de sua pelve com as nádegas de Sasuke. Acariciou as pernas levantadas diante de si, vendo o irmão que comprimia as sobrancelhas e afundava os dedos no lençol, aguardando que começasse seus movimentos.

Colocou-se para trás levemente e passou a ir e vir, lento e constante. Sentia seu pênis roçar contra as paredes do canal de Sasuke, lançando ondas de prazer por todo seu corpo, varando o intimidade do mais novo ao colocar-se para dentro e para fora constantemente. O choque da glande contra a próstata lançava pontadas de prazer em seu abdômen e ele via Sasuke se contrair igualmente, seu membro voltando a endurecer com aquelas sensações prazeirosas.

As estocadas foram ganhando ritmo gradativamente. Foi percorrendo toda a extensão do canal, chocando-se contra o fundo e fazendo Sasuke gemer rouco, o membro ficando completamente duro novamente enquanto ele jogava a cabeça para trás, arqueando com o prazer. Itachi grunhiu baixo e então gemeu, os cabelos longos grudando nos ombros suados.

Abaixou um pouco, aproximando-se para capturar os lábios de Sasuke e ele gemeu contra sua boca, incapaz de se controlar. Sentiu-o afundar as unhas em seus ombros, intenso.

Interpretou aquilo como um sinal e os olhos negros se encontraram, nublados pelo prazer, quase febris. Passou a penetrá-lo mais rápido, com mais violência. Sasuke gemeu contra sua boca, o barulho de pele chocando-se com pele preenchendo o quarto. Quando soltou os lábios do mais novo, ele se virou, afundando o rosto no travesseiro mais uma vez, mordendo o tecido para evitar os sons de escaparem de seus lábios.

O mais velho empurrou suas pernas mais para trás, permitindo que fosse mais fundo, alcançando até onde Sasuke achava impossível. _Diabos_ como Itachi sempre o deixava absolutamente louco, como se encaixava tão perfeitamente e o fazia delirar. Jogou a cabeça para trás, respirando pesadamente, sem conseguir formar nenhum pensamento coerente com o prazer que o inundava de novo. O primogênito realizou mais alguns movimentos com força, chocando-se com o fundo do irmão, segurando-o firmemente nos joelhos, até que sentiu que não aguentaria mais.

— _Ah… Sasuke…_ — murmurou, colocando-se para dentro e para fora mais uma ou duas vezes antes de sentir a onda de prazer extremo o preencher por completo e a sensação do gozo entorpecê-lo.

Sentindo o líquido quente preenchê-lo e vendo a expressão de puro prazer do irmão, Sasuke sentiu seu abdômen se comprimir mais uma vez, levando-o ao ápice novamente. A sensação de prazer se espalhou por todo o corpo, deixando-o extasiado, liberando mais uma vez aquele líquido branco. Deixou-se tombar mole sobre o colchão, as pernas bambas caindo novamente na cama, respirando ofegante enquanto via seu abdômen ser lambuzado pelo sêmen.

Itachi o contemplou ali, relaxado, tendo tirado seu membro de dentro e apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos trêmulos do mais novo.

Sexo, para ele, envolvia mais do que uma simples conexão de corpos. Era uma troca mútua, que o esbraseava por dentro, que o corroía e o enlouquecia, era ver Sasuke nu e absolutamente furioso, era tê-lo arranhando os seus ombros enquanto faziam amor.

Era uma conexão de sangue, de alma, e ele sabia: ninguém no mundo poderia conectar-se com ele como seu irmão mais novo.

———

Itachi colocava suas sandálias calmamente quando a voz de Fugaku soou no vestíbulo, parecendo preencher o ambiente por completo.

— Vai sair?

— Vou, fui designado para executar uma missão para a ANBU. — explicou brevemente, fitando o pai de onde estava. — Precisa de algo?

— Não.

Sempre ríspido, respondeu diretamente e ficou parado junto ao vão, observando o filho terminando de se ajeitar, lábios curvados para baixo e crispados. Pareceu sem jeito e preocupado antes de falar:

— Tudo bem com seu irmão? Ouvi barulhos estranhos ontem.

Itachi voltou-se para ele, seus olhos escuros sempre gentis o fitando com atenção.

— Sasuke está bem, _otou-san._ — falou simplesmente. — Está preocupado com alguma coisa?

— … não, não… deixe para lá.

O homem grunhiu e pareceu distrair-se com um molho de chaves no chaveiro. Itachi ficou em pé, endireitando-se para sair e abriu o _shoji._ Preparava para despedir-se quando seu pai falou novamente, tenso:

— Tem certeza de que não quer um quarto para você, Itachi?

O filho levantou as sobrancelhas, então curvou a cabeça para o lado, amável e ofereceu um sorriso antes de dizer:

— Não, _otou-san._ Agradeço, mas eu e Sasuke gostamos de dormir juntos. — falou, em seus olhos havia pura inocência e franqueza. — Até mais tarde.

Fechou o _shoji_ atrás de si, deixando no vestíbulo seu pai que ainda estudava a frase.

Fora de vista, sorriu, um sorriso cheio de malícia.

**Author's Note:**

> EUUU VOU MATAR O VELHO FUGAKU DE DESGOSTOOOO kkkkk  
> Ai gente, sempre amei Uchihacest. Feliz de poder escrever sobre esse casal, gostei bastante dessa one!  
> Espero que os fãs deles por ai também curtam.


End file.
